The Twelve Princesses meet Honest John
In the distance, we see the Ancient Ruins. From afar, the sounds of music could be heard. In the ruins, a bunch of weasels and mouse gangsters were playing music on homemade instruments for their king. Their king was a fox with red fur. He was wearing a dirty green top hat, a green shirt, green pants, a blue cloak, and white opera gloves. He also carries a cane. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. As he listened to the music, he began scat-singing. Honest John: Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang Just then, The Toon Patrol, Horace, Jasper, and three other mouse gangsters arrived with Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel in tow. "We got them, King Honest John!" Jasper said. "Man, we got them, we got them!" Horace said, before all the weasels and mouse gangsters formed a chain and lowered twelve struggling, upside-down princesses to Honest John. Honest John laughed and said, "So, you're the twelve princesses? Crazy!" "We're not as crazy as you are!" Minnie snapped, before she yelled at the weasels, "Put us down!" They dropped the girls and Alice said, angrily, "You cut that out!" "Cool it, girls," Honest John said, picking Wendy up by the seat of her dress. "Unwind yourselves." He continued scatting, as Wendy angrily swung her fists, before he said, "Now, come on, let's shake, cousins." He took Wendy's hand and shook it. "What do you want us for?" asked Wendy, as Honest John set her down on the huge armrest of his throne. "Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana," Honest John said, stuffing a peeled banana into Olivia's mouth, "that you want to stay in the jungle." "Stay in the jungle?" Olivia said, her mouth full, as she ate the banana. "We sure do!" "Good," Honest John said. "And ol' Honest John-" here, he scatted again, before he said, "that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas!" With three fingers, he threw two bananas into Lilo's mouth and asked, "Have we got a deal?" "Yes, sir," Lilo said, her mouth even fuller with bananas. "We'll do anything to stay in the jungle." "Well, then, I'll lay it on the line for you." Honest John said, before he began to sing. Honest John: A-bop-bop do-do do-be-do Now I'm the king of the swingers, ooh The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what's been botherin' me I wanna be a man, princesses And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around Oh, oobie-do Weasels: Bop-do-wee Honest John: I wanna be like you Mouse Gangsters: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Honest John: I wanna walk like you Horace and Jasper: Tee Honest John: Talk like you Weasels, Mouse Gangsters, Horace, and Jasper: Too Honest John: Too Weasels: Wee be-dee be-dee do Honest John: You see it's true Mouse Gangsters: Shoo-ba dee-do Honest John: A fox like me Horace and Jasper: Scoo-be do-bee do-bee Honest John: Can learn to be human too! He made sounds as if playing a horn and began dancing, as did Dijon, Honest John's servant, holding a leaf fan. "Wha-?" Honest John said, seeing Dijon playing. He swiped at Dijon, but he hopped up onto a wall and said, "Mm-mm," before he resumed whistling, much to Honest John's annoyance, as he covered his ears. Dijon continued and Honest John couldn't take it anymore, so he hopped up onto the wall and swiped at him again, but he jumped out of the way and continued grooving, as Honest John snatched the fan from him and stopped him by whacking him with the fan, before he started scatting again. Honest John: Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee gee Zoo-baka too-baka too baka too-baka too-baka Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah The weasels, Horace, Jasper, and the mouse gangsters applauded Honest John, Kairi, and the others got into the beat, as she said, "Gee, Cousin John, you're doing real good." "Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz," Honest John said, wiping and ear clean, before he leaned into Amy and said, "Lay the secret on me of man's red fire." "But I don't know how to make a fire," Amy said. "Neither do we," Kilala added, making Honest John frown. Honest John: Now don't try to kid me, princesses I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true As he was singing, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack sneaked into the ruins to rescue Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, before they hid behind a wall and listened. Now, give me the secret, princesses Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! "Fire!" Twilight Sparkle said. "So that's what that scoundrel's after!" "I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll..." Timothy said, before he and the crows started to get into the beat. "I'll...mmm, yeah, well, man, what a beat!" "Will you stop that silly beat business and listen," Pinkie Pie said. "This will take brains, not brawn!" Rainbow Dash added. "You better believe it," Jim Crow said. "And we're loaded with both." "Will you please listen?" Rarity asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah," the crows said in unison. "Now, while you create a disturbance," Fluttershy whispered, keeping her eye on Honest John and the twelve princesses, "We'll rescue Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others. Got that?" Timothy began walking and dancing away, as he said, "We're gone, man, solid gone!" "Not yet, Timothy!" Applejack cried, before they saw Kilala, Honest John, and the weasel dancing down the hall. Rainbow Dash quickly disguised herself as a statue and, once they had passed, she reached over to grab Kilala, but suddenly, Timothy, dressed in a hula skirt, red flower, and purple lei, disguised a vixen, bursting through the door, crushing Rainbow Dash behind it. Timothy: Hey! Da-zaap bon-ronee Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non Hene-bebe-re Doot zaba-doo-bee-bay Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! Honest John and Timothy started dancing with each other. Honest John: Abba-doo-dee? Timothy: With a reep-bon-naza Honest John: Eh ba-daba doy Timothy: Well-a-la-ba-zini Honest John: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop Timothy: See-ble-dop, dooney Honest John: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Timothy: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! Honest John made some growling noises and Timothy said, "Get mad, baby!" Honest John: Hada-lada hada-lada Timothy: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo Honest John: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle Timothy: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa Honest John: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot Timothy: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da All the weasels, mouse gangsters, Horace, Jasper, and the girls began dancing, as the song continued. Honest John: You-hoo-hoo Weasels: Bop-do-wee Honest John: I wanna be like you Mouse Gangsters: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Honest John: I wanna walk like you Horace and Jasper: Dee Honest John: Talk like you Weasels: Too Timothy: Too-oo-oo! Mouse Gangsters: Wee be-dee be-dee do Everyone (except Twilight Sparkle and her friends): You see it's true Someone like me-ee-ee Can learn to be like someone like me! "Take it home, Daddy!" Timothy said. Everyone (except Twilight Sparkle and friends): Can learn to be like someone like you "One more time!" Honest John said, playfully smacked Timothy on the back, causing his disguise to fall off. Timothy: Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me! Honest John frowned and all the weasels, mouse gangsters, Horace, Jasper, and the girls turned. Timothy: Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un dat... Timothy stopped, realizing his cover was blown and said, "Man." "It's Timothy Q. Mouse and the crows!" Dijon yelled. "Yeah, that's them!" Horace said. "How did they get in here?" Jasper asked. "Guys!" Susan yelled, as she and her friends ran towards Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle. "It's you!" Reverend Zachariah picked her up and a classic chase scene ensued with Susan being passed from animal to animal. At one point, a weasel caught Namine and ran away, only to be blocked by Applejack. Finally, the chase ended with Honest John grabbing Namine and Timothy chasing him. They ran to the bottom of the palace where the stone pillars were holding the palace up. Timothy managed to grab Namine's hand, but Honest John grabbed one of the pillars. Timothy tugged on Namine's arm, causing Honest John to pull on the stone pillar, breaking it. Seeing his palace starting to crumble, Honest John handed Namine to Timothy and took the pillar's place. Seeing this, Timothy wiggled his eyebrows, before he set Namine down, went over to Honest John, and began tickling him. Honest John started laughing until he cried. A bunch of mouse gangsters came up from behind Timothy holding a battering ram. They rammed into him, bouncing them and causing Timothy to take Honest John's place and Honest John rammed into another pillar, causing it to break. Timothy smiled sheepishly and ran away, leaving Honest John struggling to hold up the palace by himself. The ruins started to crumble, as Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack fled the ruins. A chunk of debris landed on Applejack's tail, making her scream in pain. As the girls, mouse, crows, and ponies fled, the ruins finished tumbling down, leaving Honest John still standing in the place of what left of his palace. Once the twelve princesses, mouse, crows, and ponies were as far away from the ruins as possible, they stopped to catch their breath. "Whew," Jim Crow said, with a laugh. "Man, that's what I call a swingin' party." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake